<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline Good by WhimsyGarnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398846">Feline Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet'>WhimsyGarnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hybrids, M/M, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally sighed a breath of relief as he entered into the dark apartment.</p><p>He could see fine in it, he was a cat hybrid after all.</p><p>He removed his beanie and softly petted at his blonde ears as he navigated his way through the dorms.</p><p>A knock on the door made the sound stop inside the room. A few seconds later Junhoe opened the door, soft, black ears pointing upwards and an elbow on the door as he stood there in his muscle shirt full of holes.</p><p>"Hey, you." Junhoe whispered, a sassy little smirk on his face as his long bushy tail swished slowly behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feline Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Firstly, a happy birthday to a talented and handsome Koo Junhoe (₌♥ᆽ♥₌) ]</p><p>(Please bare the cat kaomojis on the notes)</p><p>Hi =^._.^= ∫<br/>I'm back with a fic lmao.</p><p> </p><p>A cute scenario just popped up in my head and it really nagged me hard so I had to put it on paper or else I'd fail to function properly.</p><p>This is was planned to be much fluffier (I hope) than most of my smut fanfics. Please tell me if I managed to convey that. UnU</p><p>For the pairing, well i made a poll on twitter with what minimal followers I had to ask which of the iKONs would be furries and to everyone's surprise, JunDong won lol.</p><p>I made them both cat hybrids since Junhoe seemed to be more of a cat than a dog tbh<br/> ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)</p><p>English isn't my first language so there might be grammar errors and weird phrasings. Sorry!</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy (or not)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am when Donghyuk came home from the studio.</p><p>After punching in the code for the door to their place, he finally sighed a breath of relief as he entered into the dark apartment.</p><p>He could see fine in it, he was a cat hybrid after all.</p><p>He removed his beanie and softly petted at his blonde ears as he navigated his way through the dorms, heading to the kitchen for something to eat.</p><p>He grabbed some snacks from the fridge and was on his way to the room when he heard someone moaning.</p><p>He passed by the living room to check the source of the sound, finding fellow cat hybrid Jinhwan asleep as his face was twisted in pain while his long slender, tail drooped off the couch.</p><p>On top of him was his boyfriend and source of discomfort, Bobby. The bigger, dog hybrid was snoring peacefully as he was piled on top of a pretty little kitten who was probably dreaming of a sleep paralysis demon right now.</p><p>Speaking of boyfriends...</p><p>Donghyuk's ears perked up at the soft sound of guitar strumming and soulful singing. A smile on his lips as he concluded that Junhoe was still awake.</p><p>Donghyuk looked back to his hyungs with a sigh, psyching himself up and decided to connect to the bluetooth speaker near the TV to blast B-DAY full volume for 5 seconds, startling the couple in front of them as both fell off the couch.</p><p>"Donghyuk what the fuck!?" was Bobby's way of greeting as his tail swung around once he stood up, signifying the lack of anger in his words.</p><p>Jinhwan on the other hand was frozen stiff on the floor as his tail stood up in astonishment like an exclamation point in surprise.</p><p>"Jinani-hyung seemed uncomfortable having your heavy ass sleeping on top of him." Donghyuk chuckled as Jinhwan was finally able to compose himself as the smaller man held onto his tail to stroke it's hair down.</p><p>"Thanks for the concern Dongie but I was fine." Jinhwan said in a sleepy tone. "He's the only dog hybrid here and you know how easily cold he gets."</p><p>Bobby's ears drooped shyly as his tail slowed to a still. Laying his chin on top of Jinhwan as he draped himself over the warmth of his tiny boyfriend.</p><p>"He's like a pocket warmer. My own, not-so-<i>little</i> furnace." Bobby cooed as he hugged him tighter when Jinhwan's tail hugged his waist.</p><p>"Gross." Donghyuk jests as he disconnects his device, receiving a text from the upstair's dorm. He replies a quick 'sorry' as he looks back to the cuddly men in front of him. "Then why are you sleeping here outside?"</p><p>"Oh." Jinhwan spoke up as his ears perked in mischief. "We were watching porn, you know, couch s-"</p><p>"Lalalalalalalalala I'm not hearing that." Donghyuk mocked as he covered his ears and headed to the rooms, leaving his hyungs alone</p><p>-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-</p><p>A knock on the door made the music stop inside the room. A few seconds later, Junhoe opened the door, his soft, black ears pointing upwards and an elbow on the door as he stood there in his muscle shirt full of holes.</p><p>"Hey, you." Junhoe whispered, a sassy little smirk on his face as his long bushy tail swished slowly behind him.</p><p>"Hi." Donghyuk replied as he went for a quick peck on Junhoe's lips, his face getting tickled by some stray whiskers the taller hadn't shave. "I got snacks."</p><p>Junhoe brought his hands down to squeeze Donghyuk's ass, making the smaller yelp in surprise. "It seems so."</p><p>"O-oh not like that." Donghyuk protested. "I'm a bit too tired for that now. I brought actual food see?" he continued as he shook the bag of  chips on his hand.</p><p>Junhoe pouted as his ears drooped comically. You'd think he was a dog hybrid with his sex drive. "But I missed you, see?" he slyly added as he guided one of Donghyuk's palm to the tent on his crotch.</p><p>Donghyuk blushed feeling the length throb in his hand, feeling his own swelling up in arousal. As much as he wants to fuck, his exhaustion is bone deep. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm really tired. Can I just blow you then head to bed?"</p><p>Junhoe frowned as he finally let the smaller pass and enter the room, letting Donghyuk lie down on his bed, potato chips threw somewhere on the floor to be forgotten, as the blonde groaned in relief at the plush softness of his boyfriend's bed. Wanting nothing more but to curl up under the covers.</p><p>Junhoe sat down beside him on the bed, stroking the older's thigh in a soothing manner. "You don't have to if you want..." the younger spoke quietly, but his ears stood and so did his tail as an idea came to him. "But maybe I can take care of you... <i>Hyungie</i>"</p><p>Donghyuk blushed as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He knew what he meant by that. Junhoe barely calls him a hyung since they're near to each other's age, so being called so had developed into a kink for him.</p><p>"I- ahh!." Donghyuk couldn't finish his thought and just nodded as Junhoe's hands began to roam his body, a hand skimming under the hem of his shirt to lay flat on his tummy, rubbing it lightly just the way cat hybrids enjoyed it, making the former purr in satisfaction as he felt blood rush to his groin.</p><p>Junhoe smiled as he held the hem of the blonde's shirt, asking him to lift himself up a bit to remove it. Feeling a little heated himself, the taller did quick work on his own.</p><p>"Wow." Donghyuk managed to squeak out, admiring the muscles that adorned his boyfriend's chest, a tad bit furry as he had a dark treasure trail that led to a promise of pleasure. "Looking good as always Juneya."</p><p>A fond smile graced the taller's face as he lowered himself, practically laying on top of his lover. "So do you. Remember when you used to have these?"</p><p>Light laughter rumbled through Donghyuk remembering their trainee days when he was the one built like a brick house while Junhoe was all lanky. Feeling warm hands resting on his chest, he wrapped arms around Junhoe's neck. "Remember when you didn't?"</p><p>A chuckle from Junhoe and, at last, their lips met, soft and melty as they closed their eyes in pleasure, their tails managing to tangle against each other.</p><p>Junhoe soon teased with his tongue, asking permission via licking at the smaller man's lower lip. Donghyuk gave him the access he wanted as wet muscles met, their salivas mixing as he tasted the strong flavor of the whiskey Junhoe had probably been drinking awhile ago, which managed to turn the latter on even more.</p><p>Seperating for air, Junhoe looked down at the man underneath him, with a string of saliva still connected them as evidence of their passion, Donghyuk's short blonde hair stuck to his forehead like second skin, as pleading dark orbs pierced straight to his soul.</p><p>"Pants off." Junhoe said as he reached behind the pillow Donghyuk rested upon to produce a small bottle of lube, which they have been pretty acquainted with already.</p><p>He loves how gentle Junhoe is with him, even if Donghyuk was a bit more of a dominant and aggressive during sex. The younger was always soft and takes things slow with him, and honestly? He preferred that much more sometimes than his brand of rough bondage.</p><p>The younger asks him to raise his hips, removing his jeans and underwear carefully, leaving him naked as his cock jutted proudly, full of arousal and need as it dripped pre-cum.</p><p>Junhoe moved himself lower, as he faced Donghyuk's dick, lapping at the wetness there before bringing the head into his mouth, making the older moan. He then uncapped the lubricant and applied some to his fingers, warming it up before bringing it to lightly tease at the blonde's hole.</p><p>He sent Donghyuk a look, asking for his consent to penetrate him as he sank lower, taking more of the prick inside his mouth.</p><p>"Please..." the smaller man moaned out as Junhoe began to enter him with one finger, feeling his way inside him as he took more of Donghyuk, finally feeling the cockhead tickle the back of his throat.</p><p>Donghyuk moaned loud as both fronts where assaulted by Junhoe, trembling in pleasure as the younger worked him smoothly while deepthroating him.</p><p>"Feeling good hyung?" Junhoe asked as he backed off to breathe, instead using his lips to blow raspberries at Donghyuk's tummy, making him giggle and laugh that would transition into long, lewd sounds as the raven-haired man added another finger to fuck into him.</p><p>This is what he meant when he preferred Junhoe to lead during their copulations. He was playful, relaxing and easygoing to it. It felt alot more intimate than just trying to get each other off.</p><p>"I want to -haha! Make you feel good too." Donghyuk answered in between laughs, feeling a bit more willing to give back now.</p><p>The younger gave him a tender look that could have probably said 'but this is about you'. Donghyuk  added a small 'please' with some aegyo that made the taller blanch. "Fine." Junhoe huffed.</p><p>The taller man stood up and dropped his shorts to the ground, his manhood at full mast, which was much bigger than Donghyuk's as he flashed him a gummy smile.</p><p>He began to kneel on the bed as he grabbed the forgotten lube, lining their cocks together before pouring the slick substance on it to make the slide much easier.</p><p>"Let's do it like this." the younger noted as he brought his hands to grip lightly on Donghyuk's waist as he began to thrust his hips shallowly, making them both moan at the same time.</p><p>Donghyuk felt heady as Junhoe did all the work, frotting their dicks together in  delicious friction as they moaned in hot breaths that bounced off each other's skin. Not wanting to be passive, the older began to match his pace, making the bed rock lightly with their movements.</p><p>"You're doing so well baby." Donghyuk whispered, knowing it helped Junhoe alot when he was praised, hearing the man above him purr deeply in a way that made his heart burst with love and butterflies riot in his stomach.</p><p>"I'm getting close hyung." Junhoe replied sweetly, still as calm, not frantically chasing his orgasm even if he was nearing climax. Just pure desire and trust at how his partner would finish him off.</p><p>Donghyuk wrapped an arm around the taller's neck, and a hand at the wet cockhead of his partner, drawing out a moan from him. "Me too, Junhoe, let's cum together."</p><p>Junhoe leaned down to kiss at Donghyuk, capturing his lips in feverish fervor as he too, brought a large hand to wrap around the smaller's cock, pumping it in slow and languid strokes.</p><p>They broke apart as the kiss had become hot breaths hitting each other's face, as both felt their orgasm coming, their tails once again tangling on each other like hands clutching.</p><p>"Here it comes- I'm-"</p><p>Donghyuk got the gist, untangling his tail and letting the tip of it brush lightly at Junhoe's hole, enough to tickle and stimulate him just the way the older did with his fingers.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick as Junhoe grunted deeply, feeling as if the orgasm was ripped out from him as he came in three powerful shots, painting both their stomachs white with a little of it hitting Donghyuk's chin.</p><p>Donghyuk came right after him, his coming in waves that splattered on Junhoe's abs above him, dripping onto him at the pull of gravity.</p><p>Junhoe collapsed on top of him, peppering him in light kisses at whatever bit of skin he can reach while licking at the stray drops of his own cum (gross) that landed on Donghyuk's chin before sticking his tongue out cutely at him, making them both laugh heartily.</p><p>"Was that satisfactory hyung?" Junhoe asked sweetly as he wiped his messy hand on the sheets before bringing it up to scratch behind the smaller's blonde ears just the way he likes it, making him purr contentedly.</p><p>"It was actually, thanks Juneya." Donghyuk gave him his megawatt smile and kissed him softly and full of love on the lips as they used the blanket to wipe off the cum from their body.</p><p>Donghyuk suddenly seperated from the kiss as a thought came to him. "Wait. We just soiled the sheets we'll have to change it before sleeping."</p><p>That was a problem. He could see the imaginary gears working  inside Junhoe as he the younger thought of how to solve their predicament.</p><p>"Fuck that, let's just go to your room."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>They both laughed at their dumbassery as they crossed the halls naked to reach Donghyuk's room, jumping onto the bed and cuddling and rolling around in joy as the using up their adrenaline before they laid on their sides, with Donghyuk's hand laid on the younger's waist, and his face leveled to Junhoe's chest.</p><p>Donghyuk sighed in content as Junhoe wrapped his tail around the blonde's waist, making them feel warmer under the covers as Donghyuk did the same.</p><p>"Sleep now?"</p><p>"Yup." Junhoe answered with a yawn as he kissed the top of Donghyuk's head, making the latter feel the same heart burst and butterflies at the domesticity of all this. "Goodnight my love."</p><p>"I love you too." Donghyuk replied as he kissed what he could reach (which was both of Junhoe's nipples, making him squeak) as they closed their eyes, off to dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reaching the end!  (=^-ω-^=)<br/>If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and if you want to slander me for this paw-ful fic (ba dum tss) please comment below. Stay safe and take care everybody!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>